tf2freakshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Soldine
Soldine is a RED Soldier cyborg TF2 Freak created by YouTube user SarisKhan. He is the main protagonist of the QMSC series. His theme is [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_DZsFNngH-E Disturbed - The Game (Instrumental)]. Biography Soldine used to be a regular RED Soldier armed with a Black Box. Several years ago his team attempted to steal the intelligence from BLU on 2Fort. However, the RED Demoman was killed by a BLU Vagineer, known as "the Mastermind". The Soldier fought the malformed Engineer, but was quickly defeated and gravely wounded. Fortunately, he was rescued by the remainder of his team and taken into a secret warehouse. A RED Engineer turned him into a prototypical cyborg warrior, similar to Scombine. Soldine's initial programming proved quirky to say the least, and for all his built-in weapons and combat protocols he was as much goofy as lethal. While he had been able to single-handedly defeat a horde of zombies infesting outskirts of Evo City, he was soundly defeated by the BLU Mastermind Vagineer some time later. He suffered massive damage, but survived. The RED Engineer, a member of his old team, once again recovered his severely broken body and thoroughly reconstructed Soldine, this time turning him into a literal killing machine. Soon a TF2 Freak named Handsome Rogue appeared in Evo City and promptly started to wreak havoc. The RED Sniper, Soldine's friend, was on the spot and called the cyborg to help him. Soldine quickly came to the scene and engaged Rogue into a brutal, protracted fight. Even though the evil Freak went all out, Soldine was able to eventually kill him with a powerful uppercut punch. Several weeks later HECU requested Soldine's assistance in dealing with Madic, an insane ex-Medic who had defeated HECU's reliable ally, Orangeman. The cyborg fought furiously with Madic in an old mountain laboratory, and was eventually able to overpower him and force him to surrender. Orangeman was rescued and he almost instantly befriended Soldine. Months later, a large horde of zombies invaded the outskirts of Evo City. Soldine, Orangeman and a squad of HECU attempted to eliminate the threat and retrieve potential survivors. It quickly turned out that the horde was led by Team ZOM, a group of undead mercenaries and former teammates of Orangeman. A big, heated battle ensued, and all the zombies were defeated in the end, with Soldine single-handedly eliminating ZomHeavy and ZomSniper and losing his right arm in the process. Mere days later a BLU necro-cyborg called Robosol decimated a unit of HECU guarding the quarantined zone of Evo City, and Soldine was once again asked to help. The cyborgs fought fiercely and seemed to be equally matched. However, Soldine was eventually able to win with his finishing move, the Thunder Punch. Soon afterward the infamous BLU Mastermind Vagineer responsible for Soldine's state and the last two major incidents set his ultimate evil plot in motion. Soldine, Orangeman and HECU fought his zombie horde in Milltown, whilst he prepared to increase his own power in Madic's old mountain lab. Fortunately, the insane ex-Medic betrayed the Vagineer and informed Soldine and his allies about the situation. While the revived Handsome Rogue attempted to stop them from thwarting the evil plan, Ninjineer arrived and took care of him. The trio arrived at the mountain lab and were almost instantly attacked by Robosol. Orangeman and Madic fought him, allowing Soldine to go inside to stop the Vagineer. The cyborg damaged the lab's accelerator, preventing the Mastermind from gaining more power and engaged him into an epic duel. While the malformed Engineer gained the upper hand, Orangeman's timely intervention allowed Soldine to perform the Thunder Punch and kill the BLU Vagineer once and for all. Several days later Orangeman met with his old friend, Major Scout Guy, who suddenly attacked him. Soldine, who had been watching from a hide-out, interrupted the fight and knocked Scout Guy out. The surprisingly aggressive Freak regained some of his repressed memories and forced the cyborg out of his way whilst retreating, leaving the two mercenaries bewildered. Another day, during a patrol in the Evo City, Soldine and Orangeman encountered an aggressive Freak, J.D Aussie. Seeing that he had been attacking civilians, the duo approached him. Soldine ordered Orangeman to treat a wounded Engineer, as he himself engaged the crazed Freak in combat. While initially the RED cyborg held the upper hand, J.D turned out to be stronger than expected. Orangeman observed the duel from a safe distance. The two struggled briefly, and Aussie was finally able to temporarily knock Soldine back, buying himself just enough time to escape. A couple of days later, whilst on a patrol on Turbine, Soldine encountered Pyrogun and Robot Engie. He was amused by their struggle, and promptly let them know his unfavourable opinion on them. Enraged by the insult, the duo formed a temporary alliance and engaged the Soldier cyborg into battle. Despite their best efforts, they were clearly outmatched. Pyrogun had been destroyed by Soldine's Black Box, while Robot Engie was knocked over by a Rocket Fist to the face. One night, Soldine and Orangeman had been observing BLU Gentlemanly Demo and the BLU Paintraingineer conducting their shady business in Kong King, before approaching them in order to arrest them. However, the two criminals refused to surrender and engaged the Freak hunters in combat. Soldine engaged BLU Gentlemanly Demo, who was easily overwhelmed by the cyborg while Orangeman fought and defeated Paintraingineer. Suddenly, a BLU Heavy referred to as Mobster Heavy ambushed Soldine, who by then had pinned BLU Gentlemanly Demo to a wall. Surprised, Soldine attempted to fend the Heavy off, but was overwhelmed and struck down. Nevertheless, Orangeman attacked Mobster Heavy with Paintraingineer's disembodied head, and then together with Soldine the two shot the criminal, defeating him. BLU Gentlemanly Demo used that opportunity to pierce Soldine with his katana, although the cyborg was simply irritated, prompting a frightened reaction from the Demo. He was then imprisoned by the duo, taking him to the Correctional Facility. At Dustbowl, Soldine and Orangeman had encountered a BLU EnGeR. After a short, one-sided battle, the two freak hunters were approached by Major Scout Guy and Cyborneer. After calming down both Soldine and Orangeman, Major asked for their assistance in taking down The Evolved Vagineer. The two both agreed to help Major, however, as they started to make their way towards the Vagineer's base, Handsome Rogue ambushed the group. Soldine, knowing his slow speed would hinder their escape, faced Rogue alone so that the others could go on. During a large scale invasion on Dr. Schadenfreude's base organised by Energineer, Soldine, Orangeman, as well as Major Scout Guy and Medizard entered the complex and wiped out a unit of synth soldiers. When his allies engaged the Doctor's henchmen across the base, Soldine went straight for the evil leader whom he encountered in a large warehouse. In a display of his no-nonsense attitude he attacked Schadenfreude immediately after the latter had greeted him. However, the RED cyborg was surprised by his opponent's telekinetic prowess. The two fought a brief but intense battle. Soldine managed to gain the upper hand with the activation of Power Boost, although Schadenfreude tricked him with an illusion and temporarily disabled with a mental attack just as the former was about to claim victory. The intervention of Soldine's allies kept Schadenfreude from finishing him off, however, the scientist unleashed a surprise of his own: Destroyer, the ultimate genetically engineered warrior. Destroyer easily overwhelmed the battle-worn cyborg and his colleagues, forcing them to retreat. Later on, whilst evacuating the area in a VTOL together with his team, Soldine listened to the efforts of HECU, who attempted to finish the mission on their own. Unfortunately, they were defeated by Destroyer and the Aberrants. A few days later the team, sans Medizard, discussed their next move in the HECU headquarters. Soldine was told off by Energineer for his brash approach. The RED cyborg was amused to see Madic and Ghost join the team shortly afterward. In order to set their plan into motion, Soldine, together with Orangeman and Major Scout Guy in the background, sent a video transmission to Dr. Schadenfreude, taunting him and his enforcers. Enraged, the Doctor predictably sent his most powerful henchmen on a mission to eliminate Soldine and his allies once and for all, leaving his own base protected solely by the Aberrants. Later on, Soldine awaited Destroyer on Granary. However, he was irritated to find out that the GRY Engineer engaged a unit of HECU instead. Soldine attempted to join and help the troopers but was stopped by Golem and Shriek. The two enforcers stalled him for some time, yet despite their joint efforts the cyborg came out on top, causing them to withdraw hastily. Unable to join his allies in time, Soldine had to witness as Destroyer pinned Orangeman to a container and killed the cyborg's best friend with an explosion. Momentarily overwhelmed, Soldine quickly entered a state of tranquil fury and swore to murder the GRY Engineer. He promptly activated the Power Boost, benefitting from a new upgrade that enhanced his stamina, and engaged Destroyer in a fierce duel to the death. In spite of his wrath and increased energy supply Soldine was unable to match the enemy, even though he did put up a good fight. The two fought across the area, Destroyer slowly but surely pushing the cyborg back. Regardless, due to the earlier battle with HECU and Soldine's teammates Destroyer's own reservoir of energy eventually began depleting, allowing Soldine to outlast and ultimately overpower the GRY Engineer. In the end, the two clashed one final time. Soldine's Thunder Punch pierced Destroyer and combined with his explosive energy detonated the genetically engineered abomination, killing him. Some time later Soldine personally reported his success to his superior, Colonel Dyson. Even though his allies cheered, the cyborg barely acknowledged the celebration. Missing his best friend, he flew into the distance without uttering a single word. Personality and Behaviour Normally, Soldine is a taciturn and composed individual. He seldom talks of his own volition. When he does, he typically speaks in a succinct military jargon. Additionally, he is not one to become easily perturbed. He is virtually fearless and does not hesitate to confront enemies no matter how powerful they are. Displays of overt emotion are a rare occurrence. Another notable trait of Soldine is his sardonic disposition. He has a tendency to taunt his opponents throughout engagements. In fact, more often than not he bothers to speak solely to mock them. This ties in with his generally hostile and ruthless approach toward enemies. Once he enters combat he does not pull his punches and ferociously pummels his opponents. Nevertheless, depending on the severity of their misdeeds he may allow them to surrender. Should he face an irredeemable individual, however, he will not hesitate to eliminate one. In spite of that combative and relentless attitude he is fairly amiable toward allies and friends. Soldine respects those who actively oppose malevolent TF2 Freaks. Even though he prefers to fight alone he has no trouble working in a team whenever the need arises. Orangeman used to be his companion and best friend up until his death, an event responsible for the only known instance where Soldine expressed agitation and grief. He strives to complete missions out of a sense of duty and willingness to protect others with little concern for his own wellbeing. Powers and Abilities In combat, Soldine is a veritable powerhouse. His superhuman physical strength is one of his main assets due to his preference to engage in hand-to-hand combat. He may easily launch many of his enemies flying with simple strikes and overwhelm robust Freaks with repeating application of great force. He is capable of lifting extremely heavy objects, such as a tank or a modern train engine, as evidenced during his battle with Handsome RogueSoldine vs. Handsome Rogue. Another of his important qualities is his super toughness. Equipped with heavy armour, durable limb prostheses and reinforced skeleton Soldine is a truly sturdy warrior. In consequence, he may withstand an impressive amount of punishment. He is virtually immune to many conventional means of dealing damage, such as blade weapons, small arms fire and explosives. This hardiness frequently allows him to shrug off numerous consecutive attacks and potentially outlast a less durable enemy. Nonetheless, Soldine boasts several built-in weapon systems for the purpose of ranged combat. There is a Black Box rocket launcher and a Sentry Minigun installed in his right and left arm, respectively. Both weapons are retractable for the sake of convenience and he may deploy them at will. Such heavy arsenal is one of the few mundane ways to combat TF2 Freaks that prove fairly effective. Moreover, Soldine may launch his fists as high-speed projectiles which deal some concussive damage and cause moderate knock-back. In addition, he is capable of limited flight by propelling himself with pressurised steam that comes out of his rear end. He sometimes uses this ability to travel fast over great distances or to leap toward a distant opponent. Furthermore, Soldine may engage a super mode called "Power Boost" as an emergency measure. The Power Boost temporarily unlocks his restraints in order to let him surpass his usual 80% power output limit and deploy the full extent of his might. While in this state, he can charge his fist with a great amount of electricity in order to perform "Thunder Punch", his most powerful technique. Soldine can maintain this state for a couple of minutes due to the retractable accumulator he received in preparation for his battle with Destroyer. Soldinebb.png|Arm-mounted Black Box. Soldinesg.png|Built-in Sentry Minigun. Soldineboost.png|Power Boost. Soldinepunch.png|The Thunder Punch. Faults and Weaknesses *Soldine is approximately 70% robotic and is therefore vulnerable to electromagnetic pulse and magnets. *He is slower than most other Monsters, true to his "mighty glacier" nature. Consequently, it is relatively easy to avoid his attacks and to land fast hits on him. *Soldine is fairly single-minded and straightforward, so it is possible to defeat him through careful planning and/or clever tactics. *After his Power Boost wears off Soldine is left severely weakened due to the high energy consumption involved. Trivia *Soldine is left-handed. This may be easily observed during his fights, particularly when he delivers his most powerful attacks. *He started as a goofy and quirky character. However, his transformation into a ruthless warrior had been actually planned even before his debut video was released. Soljah inherited and expanded upon that early personality. *Soldine had been originally based upon a conceptual mixture of Painis Cupcake and Scombine. However, after his upgrade in Reconstruction he gradually developed into a unique TF2 Freak with distinct personality and appearance. *He has been consistently using an HWM model ever since his conception. *Soldine is voiced by 0mikr0n, a gamebanana.com user who recorded a complete "Soldier-Bot" voice pack. *Soldine used to be blind in his left eye as a result of his first encounter with the Mastermind Vagineer. He received a Cross-Comm Crash Helmet to fix this after the events of Operation: Vagineer. *Even though Soldine is not an ordinary member of HECU he holds the rank of Master Gunnery Sergeant and boasts appropriate authority. As seen in Necropolis, he used to be a direct subordinate to Major Lewis, the commander of First Company Rapid Reaction Force. *The energy output of Soldine's Thunder Punch is 40 , which is enough to destroy a large building. Notable Videos ''Quirky Misadventures of Soldine the Cyborg *Fruit'' *''Resident Soldine'' *''Soldine vs. Vagineer'' *''Reconstruction'' *''Soldine vs. Handsome Rogue'' *''Soldine vs. Madic'' *''Necropolis'' *''Soldine vs. Robosol'' *''Operation: Vagineer'' *''Friend or Foe?'' *''Arctic Assault'' *''Endgame'' Other *''Polite Spy part 5: Metamorphosis (Collaboration)'' *''J.D Aussie 2'' *''J.D Aussie 3: J.D Aussie Vs Soldine'' *''Cyborbattle in Turbine'' *''Soldine's Quirky Crime Fighting Night'' *''The MSG Saga: Finale: Part 1'' *''One hell of a Christmas!'' *''Doppelganger's Rampage: Part 4 - Soldine'' *''The Saxton Hale Saga: Unexpected encounters'' Freak Fights References Category:Cyborgs and Androids Category:Freak Hunters Category:Gunners Category:Mighty Glaciers Category:Monsters made by SarisKhan Category:Mood-swingers Category:Multi-moded Category:Neutral Good beings Category:RED Team Category:Soldiers